warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Double Date
'''Double Date '''is the 12th episode of Season 1 on The WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis Lane, convinced that Dean's friend is the boy for her, convinces Rory to double date with her. Lorelai reluctantly accepts a double and blind date with Jackson, Sookie, and Jackson's cousin, Rune. Plot Lane has convinced herself that she is totally perfect for Dean's friend Todd. As for her previous soul-mate (remember the guy in jazz band), he's done with, and it's now up to Rory to set the two up. The plan is that Rory will talk to Dean, who will talk to Todd, and voila! They'll have a perfect double date. Or will they? Over at the inn, Lorelai is so overwhelmed with work (she's trying to get her degree) that she accidentally overbooks the place. Michel is not pleased, but what else is new? Back in the kitchen, Jackson (the produce guy) and Sookie are having a super awkward moment. (Remember when she asked him to go out sometime?) They speak on proverbial eggshells, and Lorelai can see exactly what's going on. Even though Sookie is a nervous wreck, Lorelai convinces her to take the bull by the horns and ask Jackson out on a definite date. So, Sookie dials his cell phone and does the deed. It looks like love is in the air. After school, Rory meets Dean, who seems to have a one-track mind. All he wants to do is put his lips on hers (not that there's anything wrong with that), but Rory has got other things on her mind. Namely that she wants Dean's help in setting up Todd and Lane. Dean seems kind of hesitant (he says maybe Todd won't like Lane), which totally offends Rory. Lane is Rory's best bud, and Todd would be lucky to have Lane. Dean knows an indignant girl friend when he sees one, so he agrees to the master plan, partly so he and Rory can get back to the smooching at hand. When Sookie comes in to announce her date with Jackson is a go, she mentions that there's one little problem. Jackson's cousin is in town this weekend, so Sookie volunteered Lorelai to be his date. After all, what are best friends for? So, now we've got two double dates on our hands. When the big day comes, Lane reveals that she's lied to her super-strict mom about her plans. Rory's not really down with lying to Lorelai, but the two girls devise a plan that, they hope, keeps them out of trouble. On their way out, Rory tells Lorelai that she and Lane are meeting Dean at the movies. They conveniently leave Todd out of the equation, hoping it will get Lane off the hook with her mom while avoiding an all-out lie to Lorelai. After much primping, Sookie is finally ready for her night out. But when Jackson arrives, his cousin (who is named Rune) is a total weirdo who thinks Lorelai is so tall that she could qualify for a circus freak. He and Jackson have a conversation that is totally overheard by Lorelai and Sookie, which makes for an ultra-awkward start to the evening. At the restaurant, bad goes to worse so Lorelai just orders an endless supply of martinis. As for Lane, her date isn't going so well either. Todd just isn't interested in anything she has to say. She rattles on and on about her musical tastes but all he can say is, "Whatever." He's a major space cadet, clearly mismatched with smart, charming, cute-as-a-button Lane. How could this guy be a bud of Dean's? Clarification: they work on their bikes together and Todd's got the cool tools. Back at the swanky restaurant, Sookie is so nervous that she virtually ignores Jackson, while Rune is just downright rude. Lorelai suggest they bail on the place and head to Luke's for burgers. This change of place works for Sookie and Jackson, who relax in the low-key joint. Lorelai ignores Rune, opting to flirt and play five-card draw with Luke. After a few minutes, Rune leaves, leaving Sookie and Jackson to officially hit it off, and Luke and Lorelai to continue their covert flirtation. Then, just when Luke looks like he might ask Lorelai out, Lane's mom bursts in and demands to know where the girls are. She's called the Gilmore house but there is no answer and now she finds Lorelai at the diner. There's nothing else for Lorelai to do but leave with Mrs. Kim to fetch the girls because, according to Lane's Mom, if they're alone with boys for another second, who knows what will happen. Post movie, Lane is ready to make like a tree and leave (much to Todd's dismay, surprisingly). But Mrs. Kim arrives to deliver humiliation galore, dragging Lane home for some big-time lecturing. Lorelai is pissed too; she doesn't like being lied to. Rory is forced to bail on Dean, but Lorelai ultimately forgives her because she only lied to save Lorelai from lying to Mrs. Kim. Either way, they both have to respect Lane's Mom's wishes, no matter how crazy she is. Days later, Rory sneaks up to Lane's window for a chat only to find that Lane is housebound indefinitely. Lorelai makes a visit to the antique shop on Lane's behalf and tries to make peace with Mrs. Kim. It isn't easy, and lots of insults are thrown Lorelai's way, but she does manage to make a small difference. Which is evidenced later when Rory and Lorelai meet a Luke's. Rory gets a page from Lane, which means she can talk on the phone and leave the house as far as the driveway. (It's a start.) While Lorelai hangs alone, waiting for Rory to return, Luke brings over some coffee and then he swallows hard and does nothing. Bummer. But he does get up some gumption and says maybe they could, you know, play cards again sometime. Lorelai would like that. Category:Gilmore Girls episodes